The present invention is directed generally to a resonator for the mouthpiece of a musical reed instrument. More particularly, the invention contemplates an annular member which is to be placed on the tenon portion of a mouthpiece for a saxophone or the like, in order to give added resonance and sound to the notes when the instrument is played.
Musical reed instruments such as saxophones include a neck portion having an annular cork retainer on the neck of the instrument body. The mouthpiece of the instrument is attached over the cork on the instrument neck. The mouthpiece includes a tenon which fits over and frictionally engages the cork retainer.
The prior art discloses various devices used to enhance the sound of musical reed instruments. Some of these devices modify or attach to the mouthpiece to achieve an enhanced sound. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,428,271 and 4,745,838 provide for different types of ligatures to hold the reed onto the mouthpiece which can be either adjusted to produce a different sound, or change the sound of the instrument by virtue of the ligature design. Another device disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,223 consists of an internal sympathetic reed which alters the tone of the instrument. It is also known to provide a permanently affixed metal band on a hard rubber mouthpiece for ornamentation.
However, the prior art does not suggest or disclose a device which fits easily over the tenon portion of the mouthpiece to enhance the sound of the instrument. By so attaching the device disclosed in the present invention, vibrations are picked up, solidified and energized so that sound is intensely focused. This gathering of random vibrations cleans the sound and allows great volume to be applied when called for. The present device tends to add resonance to the sound of reeded instruments when played.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a sound resonator whereby an annular member is adapted to be fitted on the tenon of the mouthpiece of a musical reed instrument.